1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric device with an operation indicating lamp which may be used with a solid state relay and, more particularly to an improved device which can be easily assembled.
2. Related Art
An electric device which is used for a solid state relay and has a light emitting diode (LED) as an operation indicating lamp is well known. In the conventional device, the LED is electrically connected to a circuit board and can be seen through an indicating hole disposed in the front cover of a case. A packing is interposed between the base of the LED and the front cover. The case is filled with a resin material which is injected through an opening in the case. The resin is set to fix the position of the circuit board and the electric components mounted on the board.